


Однострочники-26

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Драбблы с феста Supernatural One String Fest, 26 тур





	1. Chapter 1

**Заявка 2. На Новый год Винчестеры пытаются победить бешеную Елку. Однако... На самом деле это инопланетянин и он очень хочет вернуться домой.**

— Под комель его, под комель! — азартно орал Дин, заламывая ёлкообразному монстру левую переднюю — или заднюю, хрен там разберёшь! — лапу. Сэм, мрачно пыхтя, пытался ухватить неожиданно юркий комель, который дёргался и очень метко и больно пинался пяткой.

***

Про монстра братья вычитали в местной газетке с гордым названием «Мидлневерленд Санрайз», когда остановились заправить Детку и заодно перекусить в неожиданно уютной забегаловке при заправке. В статье местный репортер залихватски живописал ужасы нападения на добронравных жителей городка — некое зеленое чудовище подкрадывалось к ним в темноте и пугало до смерти, хватая колючими игольчатыми лапами и жутко при этом визжа. «До смерти» — это была фигура речи, на самом деле никто особо не пострадал, исключая развозчика газет, с перепугу навернувшегося со своего велосипеда. В конце статейки журналист, видимо, устал нагнетать и уже совершенно прозаическим тоном вопрошал — доколе хулиганы в карнавальных костюмах будут нарушать порядок родного города, и куда смотрит полиция?

Между дежурным блюдом и третьей чашкой кофе (плюс пирог с малиной) Дин успел выяснить у симпатичной шатеночки Мелани, что полиция никуда не смотрит, потому что Джордж Леннок свалился с гриппом, а его напарник на Рождество уехал к родне в Алабаму и обещал вернуться лишь к Новому году. Так что на эти три дня город остался совершенно беззащитен перед зеленым монстром… а вы тут надолго у нас? Возьмите ещё орехового пирога, и у меня через полчаса заканчивается смена, а по дороге я могу показать вам очень уютный мотельчик, его содержит мой дядя Генри, и…

Дин посмотрел на клюющего носом над куриным салатом Сэма и согласился на мотельчик, телефончик и подвезти. Что и выполнил в вышеуказанной последовательности, забросив брата в мотель и оставив его там оформляться, а сам подвез девушку до её дома и с некоторым сожалением отказался от продолжения, хотя Мелани была вполне ничего так. Но они почти трое суток не спали, отлавливая в соседнем штате стайку одичавших брауни, повадившихся душить туристов-любителей заброшенных мест, и Дин предпочел здоровый сон иным удовольствиям. Хотя и несколько поскорбел по этому поводу. Ну, наедине-то с самим собой он вполне мог признаться, что уже не мальчик, увы.

По возвращении к мотелю Дин вылез из Импалы, старательно пытаясь не дать глазам закрыться, и побрел к номеру.

И тут на него налетело что-то большое, темное, с иголками и пахнущее скипидаром. И заверещало визгливо и непонятно прямо в ухо, помаргивая разноцветными огоньками.

Естественно, сон как рукой сняло. И нет, вовсе он не орал, как резаный: «Сэм!» — что бы там младший по этому поводу потом не утверждал. Конечно, он постарался оповестить брата о внезапно возникшей опасности. Тем более, что пахнущий скипидаром монстр спеленал его своими хвойными лапами, не давая двинуться, так что получилось лишь подать голосовой сигнал. Но, в принципе, это было для перестраховки, он бы и сам справился, совершенно необязательно было вылетать из номера босиком в одних джинсах и с обрезом наперевес. Да, справился бы! У него все было под контролем, он как раз почти высвободил одну руку и почти достал свой кольт. Но тут монстр сам отпустил его, снова завизжав что-то тоненько и жалобно. И понесся прыжками вдаль, не переставая верещать на ходу.

— Ты что, в него солью кинул? — спросил Дин, отряхиваясь от иголок.

— Нет, — растерянно сказал Сэм.

— Ладно, одевайся давай и поехали за ним. Надо разобраться.

Сэм помотал головой и зашел в номер. Потом Дин медленно кружил на Импале по тёмным улочкам, пытаясь высмотреть след осыпавшейся хвои, а Сэм зачем-то ковырялся в своем смартфоне, сидя на пассажирском месте.

— Ага! — внезапно оповестил он брата и включил погромче звук. Из динамиков раздался уже знакомый вибрирующий визг. Дин поковырял в ухе. Сэм сказал: — У меня диктофон включился. А теперь смотри, — он поколдовал над настройками и снова запустил запись.

Резкий, но вполне различимый механический голос проговорил: «Простите, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы оказать мне небольшую техническую помощь. Я представитель инопланетной цивилизации, оказавшийся в вашем населенном пункте из-за аварии, произошедшей с моим средством передвижения». Потом в динамике зашипело. Стукнув зубами, Дин подобрал отвисшую челюсть.

— Я скорость воспроизведения уменьшил, — объяснил Сэм. — Оно когда визжало, мне это таким знакомым показалось… помнишь, мы в детстве гоняли у Бобби пластинку на проигрывателе на повышенных оборотах, и ржали?

Дин помнил, особенно правым ухом — именно за него Бобби ухватил юного рационализатора, когда услышал раздающийся по дому квакающий визг вместо низкого голоса Нэнси Синатры.

— Ну и вот… — продолжил было Сэм, и вдруг заорал: — Вон он, хватай его!

Братья вылетели из машины и принялись хватать.

Короче, когда Дин заломил монстру ещё пару лап, а Сэм наконец-то зажал наглый комель в могучем захвате, пришелец смирился и затих, вяло обвиснув колючими ветками.

Не выпуская комель, Сэм зубами достал из нагрудного кармана смартфон, быстро надиктовал на него текст и носом включил воспроизведение на повышенной скорости. Динамик визгливо проквакал пришельцу заверения в том, что двое аборигенов не желают ему зла, просят не нервничать, спокойно выслушать их, а потом внятно объяснить, какая именно техническая помощь нужна для починки средства его передвижения.

Ёлкообразное чудище радостно затрепетало ветками. Винчестеры аккуратно поставили его на комель и включили запись на диктофоне.

***

На лесной поляне стояло нечто, напоминающее то ли абстрактную скульптуру, сотворенную горячим поклонником монументальной икебаны, то ли колючую изгородь, неаккуратно свернутую в рулон вместе с попавшимся под руку кустом цветущей сирени. Кстати, сиренью оно и пахло. А ещё озоном, машинным маслом и горелым пластиком. В недрах дендровидного сооружения раздавались звуки — то ругань Дина, то повизгивание пришельца. На третьем часу ремонтных работ они уже обходились без фокусов с диктофоном.

Сэм сидел на пеньке поодаль и зевал. Они час таскались по складу на окраине городка, откуда Дин, аккуратно взломав дверь, вынес непонятные железяки, пучки проводов и сварочный аппарат. Потом Дин и Хрвоущ (так Сэм адаптировал для себя 16-сложное самоназвание пришельца) два часа ковырялись в потрохах Дткрищ (так Сэм адаптировал для себя 8-сложное название пришельцева транспортного средства, с которым его любезно ознакомил Хрвоущ). А Сэм сначала работал переводчиком… вернее, перематывальщиком записи, а потом, когда увлекшиеся братья по разуму достигли ремонтно-лингвистического просветления, просто сидел тут в сторонке и дремал.

Внутри агрегата что-то грохнуло. Сэм вздрогнул и проснулся. Из сплетения «веток», составляющих стенку Дткрищ, выдрался Дин, за ним выпрыгнул Хрвоущ, волоча за собой сварочный аппарат. Дин отряхнул руки и сообщил пришельцу:

— До базовой станции на один прыжок тебе хватит, а там поменяй вртхроущ обязательно, а то мы тут всё на соплях, считай, сделали.

Пришелец что-то протрещал в ответ.

— Да не за что, — ответил Дин.

Хрвоущ похлопал его мохнатой веткой по плечу, потом прыгнул к Сэму, помигал на него разноцветными огоньками и что-то просвиристел.

Сэм улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой.

Пришелец упрыгал в свою Дткрищ, стенки её сошлись, свиваясь в плотные жгуты и уплотняясь, что-то тонко свистнуло внизу, и, озарившись бледно-голубым сиянием, гигантская икебана почти бесшумно прянула ввысь и растворилась в начинающем светлеть предутреннем небе.

Дин потянулся с хрустом и хлопнул Сэма по спине. Тот опустил глаза с неба на брата и грустно сказал:

— Вот, можно сказать, первый контакт… и что?

— А что? — удивился Дин. — Все нормально, людей защитили, инопланетянке помогли, телефончик я взял, — и он продемонстрировал брату небольшую штуковину, больше всего напоминающую миниатюрную корягу, из которой пророс прутик с тремя синими листочками.

— Инопланетянке? — ошарашено переспросил Сэм. — Телефончик?

— Да уж, Сэмми… — торжественно сказал старший Винчестер. — Я так и знал, что твое сексуальное чутье не развилось должным образом. Это девушка была, эх ты, лох!


	2. Chapter 2

**Заявка 4. Проклятое мороженое (или кафе-мороженое / тележка с мороженым). Юмор желателен ))**

— Сэмми, вытри физиономию, — велел Джон младшему сыну. Когда тот провел по замурзанной мордахе таким же замурзанным рукавом, старший сын Джона, сидящий рядом с папой на скамейке, вздохнул и вытащил из кармана джинсов чуть менее замурзанный носовой платок. Тот пролежал в этом кармане всего неделю и потому мог считаться условно чистым.

Сэм потер платком вокруг рта, стирая следы ванильного мороженого, и отдал брату липкую тряпочку. Дин уткнулся в свой комикс про Бэтмена, а Джон оглянулся на маячившую за поворотом аллеи тележку мороженщика. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Сэмми, тот увлеченно гонял по дорожке парка ленивого жирного голубя, и на пухлых щеках младшенького опять красовались молочные усы. На этот раз почему-то с крошками, похожими на шоколад.

Джо подозвал Сэма и строго спросил:

— Кто дал тебе ещё мороженое? Я ведь велел не больше одного шарика на брата.

— Никто, — Сэм честно вылупил круглые глазки на отца.

Джон нахмурился.

— Дин?

Дин вылупил глаза ещё честнее.

Джон вздохнул, послюнил свой платок — примерно такой же степени чистоты, как и у Дина — и обтер им щеки четырехлетки.

Через пять минут на щеках Сэма красовались клубнично-розовые разводы.

— Наверное, эта тележка с мороженым проклята, — задумчиво сказал Джон, оттирая уже красные от гигиенических процедур щёки сынишки, — надо будет её посолить и сжечь.

— Не надо, папа! — всполошился Дин. — Она не… — полыхнув ушами, он опустил голову и шепотом договорил: — Это я купил Сэмми ещё два шарика… с шоколадом, и клубничный…

Сэм стоял, позабыв про голубя, и переводил внимательный взгляд с папы на Дина и обратно. Нижней губе своей он уже заранее придал форму сковородника и был в полной готовности к оглушительному рёву в защиту обожаемого старшего брата от отцовских внушений. Джон посмотрел на Дина, упорно высматривавшего что-то важное на асфальте парковой дорожки, на приготовившегося Сэмми, на жирного голубя, рассматривавшего семью Винчестеров поочередно то левым, то правым глазом, — и спросил:

— И где ты взял деньги, Дин?

— Мне дала 50 центов миссис Гроул, сэр, — четко, хотя и тихо, ответил старший сын. — Когда я помог ей выполоть одуванчики на клумбе.

Миссис Гроул была пожилой вдовой, она сдавала им комнату в этом городишке и была тоща, молчалива и не склонна к сентиментальностям.

Джон посмотрел на голубое-голубое июньское небо с белыми перышками редких облаков, на голубя, внезапно закурлыкавшего что-то укоризненное, потом на сыновей — младший подошёл к старшему и вцепился грязным кулачком в его штанину, а старший машинально оттирал обшлагом своей рубашки какие-то незамеченные Джоном сладкие пятнышки на Сэмовой физиономии. Джон вздохнул, встал со скамейки и протянул Дину ладонь. Сказал:

— Ладно, ещё по шарику можно, но только после обеда. Пошли. Но если Сэмми свои хлопья в кафе не доест, ты будешь подчищать его тарелку сам!

Дин вскинул на отца засиявшие солнечно глаза и расплылся в улыбке. Сунул правую ладошку в папину руку, а левой крепко ухватил ручонку Сэма. И они пошли в кафе.

Голубь разнеженно что-то курлыкнул им вслед и лениво затряс пыльными крыльями.


	3. Chapter 3

**Заявка 12. Как Импала в Рай попала?**

Они еле успели оттащить парня подальше от автомобиля, обнявшего хромированным оскалом бампера и мятым черным листом капота переднюю опору придорожного баннера так, что та почти скрылась в складках искореженной железной плоти.

При ударе водителя выбросило вперед, он лежал на дороге поломанной куклой, по-хорошему его и трогать бы не стоило до приезда скорой — из-под головы парня по темному мокрому асфальту расплывалась багровая лужица, смешиваясь с дождевой водой. Но бензином несло от разбитого автомобиля так пронзительно и остро, что Джим лишь мотнул напарнику головой, и они споро отволокли тяжелое тело на десяток метров от места аварии.

И тут рвануло. Машина занялась огнем так яростно-весело, словно это был костер, сложенный для погребения какого-то древнегреческого героя — эта странная мысль пришла в голову Джима, наверное, оттого, что на днях он с сынишкой смотрел «Трою», старенький блокбастер с Брэдом Питтом. А с чего бы ещё?

Реанимобиль подлетел минут через пять. Пострадавшего упаковали по всем правилам их медицинской науки и с воем — непонятно только, зачем водитель скорой включил сирену на полупустом шоссе — увезли в Остинский First Choice Emergency Room.

На асфальте валялась отлетевшая, видимо, при ударе, серебристая эмблемка-надпись: «Chevrolet». Питер подобрал её и показал Джиму.

— На какой древности ездил бедолага. По-моему, это модель 67 года была, Импала.

Джим кивнул, он знал, что напарник разбирался в маслкарах, у отца Питера вроде бы даже был Ford Mustang 74 года. Питер положил табличку на обочину. Дождь уже прекратился. Шевроле Импала догорала, превращаясь в груду обугленных обломков. Джим вытащил планшет и стал заполнять документы в ожидании приезда эксперта.

Через неделю Питер был по делам в госпитале — и заодно поинтересовался, что там с «их» пострадавшим. Медсестра покопалась в базе и деловито сообщила, что мужчина скончался два дня назад. Тело его забрала — она порылась в данных — шериф Д. Миллс из Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота. Её номер восстановили из памяти разбитого телефона пациента — медсестра опять глянула на экран — Сэмюэля Нолфлера, вместе с несколькими другими, но на тех абоненты практически все были отключены или недоступны.

Питер не стал углубляться в расспросы. Авария не была криминальной, эксперт сказал, что, скорее всего, водитель просто не справился с управлением на мокром шоссе. Останки автомобиля эвакуатор увез на склад металлолома.

***

Дин отставил недопитую бутылку пива, встал и, неторопливо шагая, подошел к Детке. Привычно повел ладонью по обводу заднего крыла. Пробежался пальцами по припыленному хрому рамки бокового окна, пристукнул легонько кулаком и скользнул в готовно распахнувшуюся дверь — на водительское сиденье. Огладил кожаную оплетку руля, счастливо вздохнул и включил радио. Прицокнув, сообщил в пространство:

— Обожаю эту песню, — и нажал на газ.

Под колеса ложилась гладкая райская дорога, в конце которой — он был уверен — его встретит Сэм. Лет через тридцать-сорок по земному счету. Но в раю время течет по-другому — Бобби так сказал.

Дин ехал и представлял земную спокойную жизнь брата: дом за белым заборчиком, семейные прогулки, бейсбол на лужайке перед домом — у Сэма наверняка ведь родится пацан. Он усмехнулся и подумал, что брат назовет племянника Дином — к гадалке не ходи. Сэмми и его сантименты.

Вечно негаснущее райское солнце золотило закатными лучами верхушки сосен. Дорога, скорость, ветер в лицо и рок в ушах. А вот уже и мост через реку. Дин вдруг подумал, что тут должна стоять табличка с названием. Ахерон? Лета? Стикс? Он притормозил на въезде и вышел из машины.  
Сколько он ехал сюда? А, неважно. В затылке кольнуло.

— Хейя, Сэмми, — сказал он и обернулся с улыбкой.

Брат смотрел на него со странным, чуть виноватым выражением глаз.


	4. Chapter 4

**Заявка 29. Разбожествленный Чак находит Сэма с юным Дином и узнает о смерти Дина-старшего.**

Когда Чак пришел в себя, щеку ему холодил влажный песок, над головой шумели под ночным ветром высокие деревья, пахло сосновой смолой и водой. Осторожно перевернувшись на спину, он провел по грязному пиджаку слабыми руками, с трудом выковырял из кармана телефон и нажал на нем тревожную кнопку. Его мутило, перед глазами все плыло, выговорить жалкое «Помогите» он смог только с третьего раза, после чего выронил телефон и стал погружаться в обморочную муть. Но его так и не сдохшая писательская натура успела все же подумать о том, как сейчас ему подходит то, первое выражение — «пришел в себя». Потому что он действительно наконец-то пришел — в себя; пусть в себе и было как в доме после долгого проживания там неопрятного бомжа. Но Чаку Ширли все-таки вернули себя, свое тело, и даже какие-то клочки воспоминаний остались после того, как постоялец наконец свалил.

Вторично он очнулся в больнице. Получив через некоторое время в свое распоряжение телефон, он нашел старый номер своего агента — они не общались уже лет десять, но Линда была чертовски отзывчивой женщиной, и Чак этим беззастенчиво воспользовался. Она прилетела в Ванкувер через пару дней, оформила ему выписку из больницы, перевезла в Огайо, в старый его полузаброшенный дом, где все пропахло тленом и пылью еще с первого апокалипсиса. Чак рассказал Линде сказочку о том, что переехал в канадскую глухомань для написания нового романа, и о якобы нападении грабителей. Линда посочувствовала, новость о романе восприняла благожелательно, помогла нанять уборщиков и уехала обратно в свой Вермонт.

А Чак и вправду сел писать новый роман. Он не знал других способов справляться со своей жизнью — только писать. Слава бо… — нет, Чак даже в мыслях теперь не мог этого произнести, — ну, пусть будет «к счастью». Короче, счета Чака Ширли, известного писателя, автора серии книг о приключениях братьев-охотников на сверхъестественных тварей, к счастью, оказались нетронутыми. Бог такой мелочью, видимо, пренебрегал. Так что жизнь потекла своим неторопливым чередом.

Про Винчестеров, ангелов, демонов и прочее сверхъестественное Чак вспоминать не желал. Вместе с исчезновением ослепляющего присутствия Бога из него улетучился и пророческий дар — вот и славненько. Если он вообще был, этот дар.

Не было ничего, — остервенело думал Чак, колотя по клавиатуре ноута, — все бред и алкогольные галлюцинации.

Пить он, кстати, тоже бросил. Да и врачи прозрачно намекнули, что после инсульта — нежелательно.

Примерно через полтора года книга его вышла. Не то, чтобы роман о писателе-алкоголике имел оглушительный успех — но все же потихоньку распродавался. На читательскую конференцию в Остин его отправила Линда. Отсидев душный августовский день в кондиционированном зальчике местного клуба любителей книг, подписав не слишком большое количество суперобложек со своей физиономией на внутреннем сгибе, Чак отправился прогуляться. Район, где располагался клуб, был окраинный, зеленый.

Проходя мимо одноэтажного дома в классическом стиле «синее крыльцо, белый заборчик и зеленая лужайка», Чак вдруг услышал:

— Дин! Дин, иди сюда.

Волоски на шее у него встали дыбом. Он медленно обернулся — через лужайку широко шагал высокий мужчина, догоняя ковылявшего впереди карапуза в джинсовом комбинезончике. Карапуз вперевалку, но резво бежал за кудлатой собакой.

Чак почувствовал, как что-то гулко лопнуло у него в голове. В наступившем беззвучии он увидел, как мужчина, подхватив наконец ребенка на руки, поворачивается к нему, Чаку Ширли; как рука мужчины непроизвольно дергается назад, за спину; как, остановив себя, мужчина, не сводя с него, Чака Ширли, бритвенного прищура чуть раскосых глаз, передает не глядя ребенка вышедшей из дома молодой женщине… а потом звук вернули, и Чак услышал слова, произнесенные тихо, но с вымораживающей угрозой:

— Что. Тебе. Надо?

Сэм Винчестер уже стоял рядом, нависая над Чаком всей своей двухметровой фигурой.

Чак сглотнул. Он мало что помнил из того, что происходило с ним — с его телом — за последние десять лет. Иногда он думал, что это и впрямь были алкогольные галлюцинации. А иногда — ночью, проснувшись от кошмара, — он снова ощущал себя погребенным в глубинах собственного сознания червяком, над которым нависает чудовищная глыба божественного присутствия, угрожая погасить слабо тлеющий огонек Чаковой души просто неудачно повернувшись.

Что-то такое, наверное, отразилось на его лице, потому что Сэм Винчестер мигнул и, вглядевшись пристальнее, спросил:

— Это… Чак, это ты? Ты жив, что ли?

***

Ему все же поплохело — не до обморока, но почти. Очухался он уже в гостиной домика с синим крыльцом. Сэм поставил перед ним кружку с чаем, пахнущим мятой, и сел в кресло напротив дивана, на котором примостился Чак.

Отхлебнув горячего, Чак неловко сказал:

— Ты не думай, я вас не искал вовсе. Это просто случайность, — он поднял на Сэма глаза, отметив вдруг, как постарел младший Винчестер, как побило ему виски сединой и углубились резко складки у крыльев носа. Чак отхлебнул еще и обвел комнату рассеянным взглядом. Отметив лежащие на столе юридические справочники, он бодро спросил: — А ты, я вижу, вернулся к обычной жизни? Семья, ребенок, доучиваешься на юриста?

Сэм медленно кивнул.

Воодушевившись, Чак продолжил светскую беседу:

— А Дин тоже здесь осел? Чем он сейчас занимается? Тоже жени… — он поперхнулся, остановившись взглядом на закаменевшем лице Сэма. Вид у младшего Винчестера был такой, словно Чак опять ковыряется острой сталью в его теле, наживую, садистки проворачивая в плече нож.

Да, эту сцену Чак помнил. Хотя предпочел бы забыть.

— Извини, — хрипло сказал он Сэму, когда голос к нему вернулся. — Я не знал.

Он все понял, конечно. И не нуждался ни в каких подробных объяснениях.

Но Сэм заговорил.

Чак ушел из дома Винчестера наутро. Всю ночь он, сидя на диване как приклеенный, слушал Сэма Винчестера. Слушал его рассказ, его плач, глотал остывший чай, потом виски, все из той же кружки, — потом снова слушал. Про десять последних лет жизни братьев Винчестеров. Про два года жизни Сэма Винчестера — без Дина. Про то, как умер Бог. Про то, как умер Дин. Сэм говорил и говорил, не в силах остановиться — словно гнойник прорвало. Никто не нарушал их уединения в гостиной. Ребенок спал, женщина — няня? жена? — тоже не появлялась. На рассвете Сэм заснул прямо в кресле, на полуслове, тихом и хриплом, — уткнулся в мягкое изголовье опухшим красным лицом и вырубился. Чак встал, с трудом разогнув онемевшие от долгого сидения ноги, вырвал листок из своего блокнота, написал на нем номер своего телефона и положил на журнальный столик рядом с креслом, придавив пустой кружкой.

И ушел.

***

Он вернулся домой через три дня. Были ещё дела в издательстве, он провел за ними пару дней, и только потом улетел к себе в Огайо, в свой Крипкес Холлоу. Приехал домой поздно вечером, с единственным желанием — упасть в кровать и заснуть мертвым сном.

Проворочавшись в постели пару часов, он встал, включил настольную лампу и ноут, сел за стол и открыл на экране окно «Scrivener». Потаращился на пустую белизну, потом медленно настукал на клавиатуре:

**Карвер Эдлунд.  
«Продолжай»**

А затем добавил ниже, курсивом:

_Посвящается Дину и Сэму Винчестерам.  
Спасибо.  
Простите._


	5. Chapter 5

**Заявка 30. Левиафаны выжили, но оказались париями и изгоями в далёком-далёком будущем...**

— И вот когда я низв… низверг этих тварей в бездну Чистилища!.. — Чак-коротышка помотал грязным пальцем перед носом у Кривого Марти. Тот на палец не смотрел — низко наклонившись над тарелкой, он старательно закидывал в рот благотворительный суп. Руки Марти безостановочно тряслись, и суп расплескивался вокруг, застывая на пластике стола сальными брызгами. Чак-коротышка не обращал внимания на равнодушие слушателя и продолжал свой рассказ возбужденно и громко: — Когда, значит, низверг, то они там — в бездне, значит, — выродились. Почти все зубы порастеряли, измельчали, падлы, здорово… — он вдруг захихикал меленько и визгливо, — зато усы отрастили!

Бездомные, поглощающие благотворительную рождественскую еду в маленькой столовке при церкви в Хэйстинсе, штат Миннесота, не обращали на горланящего Коротышку никакого внимания. Этот сумасшедший недомерок все время болтал какую-то чепуху, прищелкивая время от времени пальцами торжественно воздетой правой руки. Марти поднял на соседа по столу мутные глаза и громко рыгнул. Потом потянулся к его тарелке. Коротышка шустро отодвинул свой суп подальше от длинных трясущихся рук и стал хлебать остывшую жижу сам, в перерывах между глотками не прекращая говорить:

— Эти двое… они думали, что победили левиафанов. На Земле. А вот хрен им! Тех, зубастых, и было-то тут фиг да маленько. А остальные здешние, хоть и мелкие стали с древних времен, зато их тут — мно-о-о-ого! Куда этим Внич… Винчестерам с ними справиться… Хотя средство есть. Есть, да. Они этим средством и сами пользовались против Диковых выкормышей, хе-хе. Верное средство, я сам его мильён лет назад выдумал!

Чак покопался в кармане своей грязной куртки и гордо продемонстрировал Кривому Марти несколько маленьких пакетиков, извлеченных оттуда.

На криво напечатанных бумажных этикетках, налепленных на пакетики, был изображен дохлый усатый монстр, валяющийся кверху лапами в черной луже. Лап было шесть. Поперек картинки красовалась надпись:

**«Бура. Средство для уничтожения тараканов»**


End file.
